


糖

by Zange



Series: Warm Blood [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zange/pseuds/Zange
Summary: 🍬
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Warm Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826701
Kudos: 1





	糖

Rumlow和Winter打了个赌。Rumlow半开玩笑地说如果明天任务Winter能活捉Nick Fury他就给他三块糖。

Winter不知道Nick Fury是谁——在他眼里就是个任务目标罢了。“糖先放在你这，如果你失败了再还给我。”他对Winter说。

于是Winter就傻乎乎地答应了。结果第二天出任务的时候，还没等Winter接近神盾局大楼Fury就溜了。他眼巴巴地望着楼顶掠过几架直升飞机，上面仿佛装着他的糖。

第二天Winter就郁闷了一整天。同时在考虑到底要不要把糖还给Rumlow。过了几天Rumlow在他装枪的袋子里发现了四块糖。他这才想起来打赌的事。他去问了Winter为什么还给他四块糖，Winter说这叫精神赔偿损失费。后来Rumlow把这事告诉Rollins的时候Rollins笑了好长时间。那第四块糖Rumlow也不知道是什么来头——大概是他从某个倒霉的小孩手里骗来的吧。


End file.
